the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro: A Hero's Tail
Spyro: A Hero's Tail is a game for the PlayStation 2. Story At the start of the game, things have been peaceful in the Dragon Realms for some time. However, that peace was shattered when Gnasty Gnorc was brought back to life. He and his minions returned and planted Dark Gems throughout the realms. Shortly after, a dragon named Red appeared and made a barrier around the entrance to Gnasty's new lair. The Professor, seeing what had happened, summoned Spyro and Sparx to his lab. He told them that Red had returned but Spyro replied that he didn't know who Red was. Disregarding what Spyro just said, the Professor explained that the Dark Gems give Red power. Spyro then charged out the door and started off on his adventure. Spyro went to see one of the Dragon Elders, Tomas, who explained that Red was a former Dragon Elder. Tomas then taught Spyro how to Horn Dive (a move similar to his classic counterpart's Headbash). After leaving, Spyro came across Sgt. Byrd and Blink, a mole who happened to be the Professor's nephew. Soon after, in Crocoville Swamp, Spyro found another Dragon Elder, Magnus, who taught him how to pole spin. Later, Spyro challenged Gnasty Gnorc and had to remind him that Gnasty lost the first time around. After defeating him, Spyro was granted the ability to breathe electricity. Using a teleporter to go to the next realm, Spyro ended up in the Lost Cities. Red, furious that Gnasty lost, sent Ineptune out to deal with Spyro. After traveling through the Cloudy Domain, Spyro came across Titan, another Dragon Elder. Titan used to be a good friend of Red's, until he turned evil. He then taught Spyro the Wing Shield ability. Soon after, Spyro battled Ineptune and defeated her. Once she was defeated, Spyro was granted the ability to breathe water. Spyro then teleported to the Icy Wilderness. Growing more frustrated, Red send out a mammoth to stop Spyro. Due to Spyro's cockiness, the mammoth easily defeated him. Sparx escaped and later returned with Hunter, who rescued the dragon. After being freed, Spyro came across the fourth Dragon Elder, Astor. Astor then taught Spyro the wall-kick ability. Spyro the faced off against Red. After winning, Spyro was granted the ice breath ability. He then went after Red, who had escaped to the last realm, Volcanic Isle. As it turned out, Red had a factory hidden in the volcano. Once he found Red, the dragon was transformed into Mecha-Red. Spyro once again defeated him and Red was shrunken by the Professor. Characters Spyro The hero of the game, Spyro is a cocky and arrogant dragon. Sparx Spyro's sidekick and also his health meter. Gnasty Gnorc A villain that Spyro faced once before. Ineptune One of Red's under-bosses. Mammoth One of Red's under-bosses and the only one that succeeded in capturing Spyro. Red An evil dragon who used to be a Dragon Elder. The Professor One of Spyro's friends, he creates gadgets that help Spyro along the way. Blink The Professor's nephew who helps Spyro by exploring underground. Sgt. Byrd A friend of Spyro's who helps by going through Speedways. Hunter Spyro's friend and rival, he is just as cocky as Spyro is. During the game, he helps rescue Spyro. Bentley A friendly yeti who needs Hunter's help in clearing out some less than friendly yetis. Dragon Elders These dragons are the oldest and as such, are the ones in charge. Each of their names were taken from dragons in the original Spyro game. Reception The game generally received mixed reviews. Gallery 920491 60567 front.jpg|North American box art 920491_57587_front.jpg|European box art 920491_89673_front.jpg|AUS box art 920491_74613_front.jpg|Platinum Spyro A Hero's Tail Soundtrack - Main Menu Theme HD|Opening theme spyroaherostailtitlescreen.png|Title screen Category:PS2 Games Category:Platform games